


Time to Remember

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Based on a Drawpile Session, Blood and Injury, Drunkenness, Flashbacks, Gift Fic, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Art, Inverseshipping, It's a Drunk Flashback fic what do you expect?, Kiryu is main focus, M/M, Nicknames, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, The other three are mentioned throughout the fic but not really there, Treasonshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: He was finally alone. No one is around to pester him or cheer for another victory effortlessly fought.He can finally take the time to remember, and as he slips into a stupor he lets himself fall further into the void.What else does he deserve after everything he did?
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Time to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Drawpile Session I was in for the Neo Domino City discord server! I had alot of fun writing Kiryu and his thoughts out but this is also the first time I'm actually writing a drunk person so please bear with my way of writing it! I'm also unable to drink so I'm going with my experiences of just reading how people act when they get sad drunk.
> 
> Warning: This takes place after Dark Signer arc in Crashtown. Tags say all the important things so please reread them to make sure these no psychological trigger here for you! Also I have an implied relationship between Kiryu and Yusei, so if that's also not your thing then please don't read this. I'd rather have you enjoy what you read than be off put by something small yet sort of important. Also a nickname based on the revival and surge of Warrior Cats content which reminds me of my old love for it lol.
> 
> Other than that read and enjoy my fellow readers!

It was quiet this time. The bar wasn’t filled with the usual member of Radley’s gang, cheering for another effortless win by his hand. He could finally be alone to wallow in his grief in peace. He may be helping them control Crashtown unintentionally, but that doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it, let alone always be with them. He came here with one purpose in mind, and he is going to do his hardest to make sure that goal comes. 

Taking a few shots of whiskey from a rather large container, Kiryu felt his mind buzz. 

Thoughts becoming unraveled as he began to lament over his past deeds. Mind becoming numb to anything but his sorrow.

Kiryu was intent to make himself feel bad, for if he grants himself even hope that he can change, that things can be fixed between him and Yusei then he will lose himself in the hope that they can be together… just as they used to… before everything came spiraling down.

What else would he be useful for besides granting others and himself a death worthy of the Gods? Slow, yet deadly in accuracy. Meant to be either fight or flight. Too bad though, it would seem his fight seems to be unwilling to go flying far into the sky. He should just drop dead for everything he’s done. He can remember everything when he’s like this. The buzzing in his head provides him clarity as he takes the time to remember it all.

* * *

_ The darkness pulsed against his skin, his mark glowing brightly as he orders Ccapacc Apu to send Yusei to the netherworld... _

_ The cries of everyone around them as Yusei struggles to deny the god his victory, face morphing into horror as all his attempts fail... _

_ The crashing of a hand ready to bring the soul of a champion to the darkness... _

_ The agonizing pain as he recalls seeing Yusei curled up on the ground… _

_ A piece of shrapnel from his runner piercing his side, the blood pooling underneath him as he clings onto life. _

_ How he taunts his former beloved as he barely clings onto consciousness… _

_ “You’re safe for now Yusei. Until the next we meet, feel the shame while you tremble in fear!” _

_ “Now you’ll wish you hadn’t left me all alone, Bluestar~” _

* * *

It became blurred after that. Reaching out to pour himself some more whiskey Kiryu just lamented over the consequences of his actions.

Jack and Crow yelling in pain as they watched both the former leader and friend face off against each other. Each not having seen each other in years due to taking different paths. Their feelings conflicted, clashing with the desire to cry out in despair over their ex-leader’s situation or just angry at fucked up everything that came into being. Even though they left him, they still try to pity him? 

Why would they when they were the ones to leave him first? They never even tried to help him… Even so… 

What hurt the most was how pained and hurt Yusei looked as he desperately tried to stop him. Pleading with him to go back to the way he used to be… Trying to save him in the way he knew how they always fought, with their cards. 

He was their leader, a brother in arms to them all, and their savior from hell…

A person who always put his needs last and his Team first…

The one person who would eventually make a Shooting Star fall in love with him. Always shining brighter when the two were together. A spark being passed between the two which lit up the darkness which surrounded them…

A now dead person who is nothing more than the shell of a ghost long gone…

How can he still be allowed to live when he shouldn’t? After all he’s done, all he’s hurt, to WHO he hurt… 

_ The others hate him...Yusei must hate him… they all must be glad he’s been gone… He should die for his sins... _

Kiryu took another last chug at what remained of the whiskey. Mind afloat with sorrow and pain. 

This time he is going to disappear… and with no one around to convince him otherwise, he will play his last duel. It will take some time for it to happen but he knows this is where  _ something _ will finally end for him. 

He doesn’t know what or when it will happen but he does know this...

In the dusty haven of a hell beaten little town out in the middle of nowhere, the Death God himself will fall. 

What awaits him now is the beginning of an end… 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Amai from the discord server! I loved your Drunk Kiryu and writing this out was fun! A bit hard since I don't know how to properly write drunk people but still entertaining to do :D I hope you like it!
> 
> For my readers: If you want to join the server for some shenanigans, art shares, free doodles/requests, and just fellow fandom appreciation talk/discussions then comment below and I'll help you get involved. Otherwise thanks for reading this and see you next time for more 5D's content!~
> 
> If you want to know what the art was that inspired this then here you go. It's the THIRD photo. Taken from Amai's Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/aitomari00/status/1294848978488524803?s=20


End file.
